doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Luis Leonardo Suárez
|nacimiento = 10 de agosto de 1987 |ocupacion = Actor de Doblaje Intérprete Músico Locutor Director Musical Adaptador Musical |nacionalidad = Mexicano |primera_aparicion = Julie y los fantasmas |ingreso_doblaje = 17 de mayo de 2011 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = X-M8PeterMaximoff.ogg |demo2 = SAO_Kirito_T1.ogg |demo3 = Petrie_XIV.ogg |país = México Cuernavaca, México |país_interprete = México }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Tributo a Luis Leonardo Suárez. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Luis Leonardo Suárez LSPCKing.png|King en Los siete pecados capitales y en The Seven Deadly Sins: Los prisioneros del cielo, su personaje más conocido. Kirito.png|Kazuto Kirigaya / Kirito en Sword Art Online y Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Valt Turbo.png|Valt Aoi en Beyblade Burst, Beyblade Burst: Evolution y en Beyblade Burst: Turbo, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Bolso_belly.jpg|Bolso Belly en Tío Grandpa, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Baby Kermit 2018.jpg|Kermit en la serie animada de 2018 de Muppet Babies, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Thomas 2.png|Thomas "Nicolai" en Un show más. X-M9PeterMaximoff.png|Peter Maximoff / Quicksilver en el Universo cinematográfico X-Men. Ed4.jpg|Edward Nygma / El Acertijo en Gotham. Minho.jpg|Minho en la saga de Maze Runner. HuxTLJ.png|General Hux en la saga de Star Wars. EltonJohnRKM.png|Elton John en Rocketman. Angus_MacGyver2016.png|Angus "Mac" MacGyver en el reboot de MacGyver. Afrodita De Piscis (LCZ-ADO).png|Afrodita de Piscis en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de oro, Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario y Los_Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de Soldados. SMCZafiro.png|Príncipe Zafiro en Sailor Moon Crystal. Incredibles2TonyRydinger.png|Tony Rydinger en Los Increíbles 2 y en LEGO Los Increíbles. Ruth (TAMB).jpg|Ruth en La novia del mago antiguo. Hajime Taki (Captain Tsubasa - LLR).jpg|Hajime Taki en Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa. Roley BobTheBuilder2015.jpg|Roley en Bob el constructor (2015). Idaho.png|Idaho (Papita) en El increíble mundo de Gumball. Blake_Myers.jpg|Blake Myers en Get Blake. TLK2019Timon.png|Timón en el live action de El rey león. PCUJinhai.png|Cadete Ou-Yang Jinhai en Titanes del Pacífico: La insurrección. Holt-.PNG|Holt Anthony en El Aro 3. FirestormLOT.png|Jefferson "Jax" Jackson / Firestorm en el Universo Televisivo de DC Comics Ian Boothby - TUMO.png|Ian Boothby en Thor: Un mundo oscuro. DNSMilesH.png|Miles Hollingsworth III en Degrassi: Next Class. 332x363-Daniel-Miller.jpg|Daniel Miller en Every Witch Way. Troy-character-web-desktop.png|Troy Dixon en Bella y los Bulldogs. London Busbee.png|London Busbee en El gran pequeño. Seth_ZooMoo.png|Seth Drury en ZooMoo Groove!. AndySonComoNiños2.jpg|Andy en Son como niños 2. Martin-loveSimon.jpg|Martin Addison en Yo soy Simón. GLEEBrodyWeston.png|Brody Weston en Glee: Buscando la fama. ZachTCO.png|Zach Cropper en Locos al ataque. ERDMP-Michael .PNG|Michael Banks en El regreso de Mary Poppins. Trent2.jpg|Trent en Lab Rats. Philip.PNG|Phillip en El Cascanueces y los cuatro reinos. JaskierTheWitcher.png|Jaskier en The Witcher. Marcianitos - TS4R.png|Marcianitos en Toy Story 4. Percy_Smallfoot.png|Percy en Pie pequeño (2018). ThomasBWBA.png|Thomas (voz cantada) desde Thomas y sus amigos: La Gran Carrera. Sparrowhood.png|Sparrow Hood en Ever After High. VLDRolo.png|Rolo en Voltron: El defensor legendario HiroInvizimals.jpg|Hiro en Invizimals. Screenshot 2018-07-30-20-06-31-1-1-1.png|Stan en Atchoo!. MarshallLeeHDA.png|Marshall Lee en Hora de aventura. ThomasDemon.png|Thomas también (1ª voz) en Un show más. Heatblast ov.png|Fuego (1ª voz) en Ben 10: Omniverse. Kolar.png|Kolar en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena. Zamielmon.png|Zamielmon en Digimon Fusion. Fool_ATStakes.png|Bufón también en Hora de aventura: Estacas. Corey.png|Corey Riffin en Grojband. Carriegrojband.png|Carrie Beff también en Grojband. Luc Maxwell from Looped.jpg|Luc en Loopeados. Bocarter Alvin!!!.png|Bocarter Humphrey en ALVINNN!!! y las ardillas. Img ct07 04 on.png|Suigetsu Hōzuki en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. MHChwr (25).png|HooDude VooDoo en Monster High. Bodi.png|Bodi en Rock Dog: El perro rockero (doblaje mexicano). Agobino.png|Maestro Agobino en Crayon Shin-chan. Ray_Everham_-_Cars_3.png|Ray Reverham en Cars 3. Sirmalachiprofilepicture.jpg|Martin Milton / Sir Malachi en la serie del 2012 de las Tortugas Ninja. CloudGuy Trolls.PNG|Tipo Nube en Trolls. Tetsuya shin.jpg|Tetsuya Tsurugi / Blade en Mazinger Z: Edición Impacto!. 39417.jpg|Kai en El bosque del piano. 800px-Sanpei.png|Sanpei en Pokémon XY. Setsuna Kiryu (KA).jpg|Setsuna Kiryū en Kengan Ashura. Ajin TakeshiKotobuki.png|Takeshi Kotobuki en Ajin: Semihumano. Jeremy Payne (HM).jpg|Grimm en Hero Mask. Sekke Bronzazza (BC).png|Sekke Bronzazza en Black Clover. Eyelashes Anime.png|Eyelashes en One Punch Man. Handpa NiNoKuni.png|Handpa en Ni No Kuni: El otro mundo. RegalAHawk.png|Hawk Blanca Nieve en Regal Academy. Captura de pantalla 2018-08-29 a la(s) 12.32.54.png|Mini Baymax en Grandes héroes: La serie. CyrusBorg3.jpg|Cyrus Borg en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu. WarrenAP.PNG|Warren Busley en Atomic Puppet. Bunnicula Chester.png|Chester en Bunnicula: El conejo vampiro. George Looney.png|George Looney en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. Vlcsnap-2016-01-21-20h08m00s5151.png|Kane en Scooby-Doo! Misterio en la lucha libre. Jonny-quest-tom-and-jerry-spy-quest-7.15.jpg|Jonny Quest en Tom y Jerry: En una aventura con Jonny Quest. ECM_-_Doogal.png|Doogal en El Carrusel mágico. LLdMM primo Nate.png|Nate Murphy en La ley de Milo Murphy. Bandicam_2017-01-05_18-25-10-964.jpg|Khye, el koala en Origanimales. The-scarecrow--26.1.jpg|Espantapajaros en Tom y Jerry: Regreso al mundo de Oz. Petrie series.png|Petrie en La tierra antes del tiempo XIV: Los valientes al rescate. Funshine Bear CB&C.png|Divertosito en Ositos Cariñositos & Primos. Robin .png|Robin en LEGO Dimensions. Red Hood-LDCSV.jpg|Jason Todd en Lego DC Super-Villains. Luis lego.jpg|Luis en LEGO Avengers Flik LEGOTheIncredibles.png|Flik en LEGO Los Increíbles. SSN-Ungaikyo.png|Hacktrack en Power Rangers: Ninja Steel. Jimmy - WR.png|Jimmy / DirtySocks537 en Wifi Ralph. BandaAmeba PPG2016.png|La Banda Ameba en Las chicas superpoderosas (2016) Howardtbbt.png|Ingeniero Howard Joel Wolowitz (voz cantada) en La teoría del Big Bang. Stanford_Prison_Experiment_Premieres_Sundance_Vg- Franz_Drameh.jpg|Voz recurrente de Franz Drameh. 3fIrs5QGl.jpg|Voz recurrente de Ki Hong Lee. Luis Leonardo Suárez es un actor de doblaje, locutor, músico, traductor, director-adaptador musical e intérprete mexicano. Es conocido por ser la voz de Peter Maximoff / Quicksilver en las películas de X-Men, Bolso Belly de Tío Grandpa, Kermit en Muppet Babies (2018), Kazuto Kirigaya / Kirito en Sword Art Online y Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale, King en Los siete pecados capitales, Thomas (Nicholai) en Un show más, Edward Nygma / El Acertijo en Gotham, entre otros personajes que ha doblado. Filmografia Anime Marina Inoue * Beyblade Burst - Valt Aoi * Beyblade Burst : Evolution - Valt Aoi * Beyblade Burst: Turbo - Valt Aoi Sōma Saitō *Ajin: Semihumano - Takeshi Kotobuki *El bosque del piano - Kai Ichinose Otros *B-Daman Crossfire - Hugo Raidoh *Bakugan: El Surgimiento de Mechtanium - Radizen Aquos *Beyblade: Metal Fury - King 4D *Beyblade: Metal Masters - Dusty *Digimon Fusion - Zamielmon *Hungry Heart - Kumota (redoblaje) *Eyeshield 21 - Rikiya Gaou / Homer Fitzgerlad *La magia de Zero - Príncipe Wales Tudor *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de oro - Afrodita de Piscis *Pokémon XY - Sanpei *Los siete pecados capitales - King *One Punch Man - Eyelashes (Yoshiaki Hasegawa) *Mazinger Z: Edición Impacto! - Tetsuya Tsurugi / Blade *Sword Art Online - Kirigaya Kazuto / Kirito *Sailor Moon Crystal - Príncipe Zafiro *Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa - Hajime Taki *Black Clover - Sekke Bronzazza *Hero Mask - Grimm *Gamer en rehabilitación - Antiguo Líder del Gremio *The Ancient Magus' Bride - Ruth *KONOSUBA -God's blessing on this wonderful world! - Alexei Barnes Walter *Kengan Ashura - Setsuna Kiryu *Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - Voces adicionales *Mazinger Z - Voces adicionales (Redoblaje-versión remasterizada) Series animadas Lyon Smith *Grojband - Corey Riffin / Carrie Beff *Loopeados - Luc Otros *La guardia del león - Kitendo *Atchoo! - Stan *Muppet Babies (2018) - Kermit la rana *Grandes héroes: La serie - Mini Baymax (John Michael Higgins) *Un show más - Thomas/Nicolai (Roger Craig Smith) / Thomas (Hijo de La Muerte) (Michael Dorn) *Regal Academy - Hawk Blanca Nieve *Get Blake - Blake Myers *La ley de Milo Murphy - Nate Murphy *Trolls: ¡No pierdas el ritmo! - Nube *Voltron: El defensor legendario - Rolo (2ª voz) * Hora de aventura - Marshall Lee (Donald Glover) / Braco (Johnny Pemberton) / Orgalorg / Pan de Canela (3ª voz) *El Increíble mundo de Gumball - Idaho (Papita) / Gumball (voz cantada) / Darwin (una canción) *VeggieTales en casa - Alcalde Archibald / Guisante Jean Claude *Tío Grandpa - Bolso Belly (Eric Bauza) *Rocket Monkeys - Gus (Sean Cullen) *Bunnicula - Chester (Sean Astin) *Blazing Team: Maestros del Yo Kwon Do - Johnny Stone *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Goldengrape (Jim Miller) / Rare Find (Jayson Thiessen) / Voces adicionales *ALVINNN!!! y las ardillas - Bocarter Humphrey *LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu - Cyrus Borg *LEGO Marvel Super Heroes: Maximum Overload - Spiderman (Drake Bell) *Transformers: Rescue Bots - Graham Burns (Shannon McKain) *Monster High - HooDude VooDoo (Cam Clarke) *Ever After High - Sparrow Hood (Todd Haberkorn) *Los Simpsons - T-Rex (Patton Oswalt) *Las aventuras del Gato con Botas - Dom *Dinotrux - Scoot (Trevor Devall) / Tuerco (Sam Vincent) *Bob el constructor (2015) - Roley *Cleveland - Will.I.Am (cameo) *Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena - Kolar *Ben 10: Omniverse - Fuego (David Kaye) / Clyde Cinco /Walkatrout / Voces adicionales *Un agente de familia - Roger (voz cantada) *Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Kendall *MAD - James T. Kirk / Troy Bolton / Tigro / Charlie Brown / Leonardo / Voces adicionales *T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - George Looney *Atomic Puppet - Warren Busley *Grandes héroes: La serie - Mini Baymax *Tortugas Ninja (2012) - Martin Milton / Sir Malachi *The Loud House - Blake Bradley (Tristan) *Tron: La resistencia - Link *El Escuadrón de Superhéroes - Hans *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Voces adicionales *El show de los Looney Tunes - Mac Gopher (Rob Paulsen) (un ep.) *Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse - Ryan (2ª voz) *Las chicas superpoderosas (2016) - La Banda Ameba *Buddy Thunderstruck - Big Tex Jr. *Origanimales - Khye, el koala *El Carrusel mágico - Doogal *Hotel Transylvania: La serie - Klaus *Patoaventuras (2017) - Pato Donald (voz artificial) (Don Cheadle) Series de TV Evan Crooks *El diario de Carrie - Miller *Chica rara - Theo Franz Drameh *Flash - Jefferson "Jax" Jackson/Firestorm *Leyendas del mañana - Jefferson "Jax" Jackson/Firestorm *Supergirl - Jefferson " Jax" Jackson/Firestorm *Flecha - Jefferson " Jax" Jackson/Firestorm Otros *The Witcher - Jaskier (Joey Batey) *Inhumans - Maximus (Iwan Rheon) *Gotham - Edward Nygma/El Acertijo (Cory Michael Smith) *Lindas mentirosas - Liam Greene (Roberto Aguire) *Every Witch Way - Daniel Miller (Nick Merico) *Undateable - Justin (Brent Morin) *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D **Idaho (Wilmer Calderon) (versión Disney/Marvel) **Donnie Gill (Dylan Minnette) (versión Sony) *Bella y los Bulldogs - Troy Dixon *The Crazy Ones - Zach Cooper (James Wolk) *Los mal pagados - Miles González (Diego Boneta) *The Messengers - Alan *Shameless - Ian *Glee: Buscando la fama - Brody Weston (Dean Geyer) *Mako Mermaids - David (Rowan Hills) *Defiance - Tommy Lasalle (Dewshane Williams) *Touch - Avram (Bodhi Elfman) *Los Borgia - Alfonso de Aragón (Sebastian Souza) *Video Game High School - Games Dean *Animales políticos - T.J. Hammond (Sebastian Stan) *New Girl - Shivrang (Satya Bhabha) *Smash: Camino al éxito - Dennis *Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 - Steven (Tate Ellington) *Up All Night - Calvin (Nick Cannon) / Walter (Sean Hayes) *Level Up - Hugo Vega Soro (Reinaldo Zavarce) *El mentalista - Trent Mathews (Felix Ryan) *La corona maldita - Mortimer *Robin Hood - Luke Scarlett (Christian Cooke) *Julie y los fantasmas - Damian *Regénesis - Milo *Chicago Fire - Gavin *Malcolm - Jeff *Espartaco: Sangre y arena - Mercato (Greg Ward) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Voces adicionales (versión Remasterizada) *Power Rangers: Super Megaforce - Tranceferer (Mark Scott) *Power Rangers: Dino Charge - Puzzler (Phil Brown) *Power Rangers: Ninja Steel - Hacktrack (Ian Hughes) *Lab Rats - Trent (Eddie Perino) *Historias Horribles - La Muerte (Simon Faraby) ("Muertes Estúpidas") *ZooMoo Groove! - Seth Drury (Seth Drury) Películas Domhnall Gleeson * Hasta pronto, Christopher Robin - Alan Milne (2017) * Star Wars Episodio VIII: Los últimos Jedi - General Hux (2017) * Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza - General Hux (2015) * Brooklyn - Jim Farrell (2015) Evan Peters *X-Men: Dark Phoenix - Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver (2019) *X-Men: Apocalipsis - Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver (2016) *X-Men: Días del futuro pasado - Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver (2014) Ki Hong Lee *Maze Runner: La cura mortal - Minho (2018) *Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego - Minho (2015) *Maze Runner: Correr o morir - Minho (2014) Logan Miller *Yo soy Simón - Martin Addison (2018) *A la *&$%! con los zombis - Carter Grant (2015) Otros *Mientras estés conmigo - Jeremy Camp (K.J. Apa) (2020/trailer) *El rey león - Timón (Billy Eichner) (2019) *Rocketman - Elton John (Taron Egerton) (2019) *El regreso de Mary Poppins - Michael Banks (Ben Whishaw (2018) *El Cascanueces y los cuatro reinos - Phillip (Jayden Fowora-Knight) (2018) *Operación Overlord - Corporal Ford (Wyatt Russell) (2018) *Titanes del Pacífico: La insurrección - Cadete Ou-Yang Jinhai (Wesley Wong) (2018) *Un gesto fútil y estúpido: La historia de Doug Kenney - Harold Ramis (Rick Glassman) (2017) *Mesa 19 - Teddy (Wyatt Russell) (2017) *El Aro 3 - Holt Anthony (Alex Roe) (2017) *Alicia a través del espejo - James Harcourt (Ed Speleers) (2016) *Ouija 2: El origen del mal - Mikey (Parker Mack) (2016) *Cómo ser soltera - Cita de Lucy (Brent Morin) (2016) *El retador - Jaden (Kent Moran) (2015) *Alvin y las ardillas: Aventuras sobre ruedas - Alvin (voz cantada) (Justin Long) (2015) *Smosh: La película - Anthony Padilla (2015) *Cerdos de guerra - Frenchy (Jake Stormoen) (2015) *Hermanas - Patrick Campbell (Dan Byrd) / Joffrey Baratheon (archivo) (Jack Gleeson) (2015) *Un crucero alocado - Cody Simpson (2015) *Pasante de moda - Jason (Adam DeVine) (2015) *La horca - Reese (Reese Mishler) (2015) *El gran pequeño - London Busbee (David Henrie) (2015) *Cercana obsesión - Kevin Peterson (Ian Nelson) (2015) *Una noche para sobrevivir - Curtis "Piernas" Banks (Aubrey Joseph) (2015) *Lucy - Estudiante en conferencia (2014) *Antes de partir - Zeke Morgan (Kyle Gallner) (2014) *Reescribiendo - Clem Ronson (Steven Kaplan) (2014) *Francotirador - Max (Jonathan Groff) (2014) *Inquebrantable - Louis "Zamp" Zamperini (Jack O'Connell) (2014) *Así en la tierra como en el infierno - George (Ben Feldman) (2014) *En el tornado - Donnie (Max Deacon) (2014) *Godzilla - Takashi (Ken Yamamura) (2014) *Sin escalas - Tom Bowen (Scoot McNairy) (2014) *Un novio para mamá - Bodie (Burkely Duffield) (2014) *Después de la Tierra - Bo (2013) *Una Historia Que Contar - Gus (Dane Northcutt) (2013) *At Any Price - Dean Whipple (Zac Efron) (2013) *El sueño de Walt - Richard Sherman (Jason Schwartzman) (2013) *El quinto poder - Marcus (Moritz Bleibtreu) (2013) *Thor: Un mundo oscuro - Ian Boothby (Jonathan Howard) (2013) *Circuito cerrado - Emir Erdogan (Hasancan Cifci) (2013) *Son como niños 2 - Andy (Taylor Lautner) (2013) *Un día a la vez - Tex (Jesse Eisenberg) (2012) *Los miserables - Grantaire (George Blagden) (2012) *Hemingway & Gellhorn - Brooklyn (Eric Schneider) (2012) *Los Pee Wee: El invierno que cambió mi vida - Joey Boulet (Rémi Goulet) (2012) *Astérix y Obélix al servicio de su majestad - Goudurix (Vincent Lacoste) (2012) *Ligeramente fracasada - Larry Feinstein (Nathan Corddry) (2012) *Notas perfectas - Jesse Swanson (Skylar Astin) (2012) *Anna Karenina - Conde Vronsky (Aaron Johnson) (2012) *Viudas - Justina (Martín Bossi) (2011) *Un chiflado encantador - Ari (David del Rio) (2011) *Beethoven: Una aventura navideña - Stray (John Kassir) (2011) *Las ventajas de ser invisible - Voces adicionales *Código sombra: Jack Ryan - Voces adicionales *Frecuencia mortal 3 - Voces adicionales *RoboCop - Voces adicionales *Buenos vecinos - Voces adicionales *Las novias de mis amigos - Voces adicionales (versión Focus Features) *Guerra de papás - Voces adicionales *Los siete magníficos - Voces adicionales *El pájaro loco - Voces adicionales *Aladdín - Voces adicionales *La dama y el vagabundo - Voces adicionales Películas animadas Todd Haberkorn *Ever After High: Día de los corazones sinceros - Sparrow Hood *Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación - Sparrow Hood *Ever After High: Primavera desencantada - Sparrow Hood *Ever After High: Rumbo al País de las Maravillas - Sparrow Hood *Ever After High: Juego de Dragones - Sparrow Hood *Ever After High: Hechizo de invierno - Sparrow Hood Cam Clarke *Monster High: ¡Sustos, Cámara, Acción! - HooDude VooDoo *Monster High: Fusión espeluznante - HooDude VooDoo Walt Dohrn *Trolls - Nube *Trolls: Vamos a festejar - Nube Otros *Toy Story 4: **Marcianitos **Rex (teaser tráiler) **Forky (teaser tráiler) *Wifi Ralph - Jimmy / DirtySocks537 *Pie pequeño - Percy *Los Increíbles 2 - Tony Rydinger *Cars 3 - Ray Reverham *Rock Dog: El perro rockero - Bodi (Doblaje mexicano) *Tom y Jerry: Regreso al mundo de Oz - Espantapájaros *Lego Scooby-Doo: Hollywood embrujado - Boris Carnac Jr. *La tierra antes del tiempo XIV: Los valientes al rescate - Petrie *Los Supersónicos y la WWE: Robo-Wrestlemania - Sheamus *Tom y Jerry: En una aventura con Jonny Quest - Jonny Quest *Un gran dinosaurio - Pervis *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad - Conductor *Dos amigos y un tejón - Tootson *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Hippy Green *Caminando con dinosaurios 3D - Patch *Barbie en una Navidad perfecta - Brian *Los Pitufos 2 - Pitufo Pasivo-Agresivo *La tostadorcita valiente va a Marte - Rob (Redoblaje) *¡Piratas! Una loca aventura - El Hombre Elefante *Ralph, el demoledor - Player 1 *Johnny Bravo va a Bollywood - Comadreja *Operación regalo - General Canadiense *Las Tortugas Ninja II - Voces adicionales (Redoblaje) *El Grinch (2018) - Voces adicionales *Frozen II - Voces adicionales Películas de anime *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario - Afrodita de Piscis *Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale - Kazuto Kirigaya / Kirito *The Seven Deadly Sins: Los prisioneros del cielo - King *Ni No Kuni: El otro mundo - Handpa *Mazinger Z: Infinity - Voces adicionales *Mary y la flor de la hechicera - Voces adicionales *Dragon Quest: Tu historia - Voces adicionales Telenovelas brasileñas Felipe Simas *El tiempo no para - Remo *Los días eran así - Caíque *Totalmente diva - Jonathan Álamo Facó *Rastros de mentiras - Renán *Lado a lado - Quequé Arlindo Lopes *Sombras del ayer - Sansón *Hombre nuevo - Murphy Rainer Cadete *¡Qué vida buena! - Célso *Verdades secretas - Visky Otros *Reglas del juego - Kim (Felipe Roque) *¿Final feliz? - Hugo Drummond Junior (Matheus Fagundes) *Imperio - Otoniel (Ravel Andrade) *Preciosa Perla - Odilón (Thiago Abravanel) *Flor del Caribe - Candiño (José Loreto) *Laberintos del corazón - Felipito (Josafa Filho) *La guerrera - Sidney (Mussumsinho) *Encantadoras - Fabian (voz cantada) (Ricardo Tozzi) *Avenida Brasil - Wallerson (Gabriel Chadan) *Fina estampa - Leonardo dos Anjos (Vitor Lucas) Telenovelas filipinas *La promesa - Angelo Buenavista (Daniel Padilla) Dramas coreanos *Dream High: Sueña sin límites - Kim Hyun Joong (cameo) *Dream High: Sueña sin límites 2 - Jin Yoon Jin (Jung Jin Woon) *La Hoguera de la Ambición - Kim Min Jae (Yoo Seung-Ho) *La luna abraza al sol - Príncipe Yang Myung (Jung Il Woo) *W: Dos mundos- Kang Chul (Lee Jong Suk) Videojuegos *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados - Afrodita de Piscis (Keiichi Nanba) (2015) *LEGO Dimensions - Robin (2015) *LEGO Avengers - Luis (2016) *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Suigetsu Hōzuki (Takashi Kondō) (2016) *Star Wars: Battlefront II - General Hux (2017) *LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 - Davos / Steel Serpent (2017) *LEGO Los Increíbles - Tony Rydinger / Gamma Jack / Flik (2018) *Lego DC Super-Villains - Red Hood (2018) *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare - Alex (2019) *Watch Dogs 2 - Voces adicionales (2016) *Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus - Voces adicionales (2017) *Mortal Kombat 11 Voces adicionales (2019) *Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order - Voces adicionales (2019) Documentales *Yo en el zoológico - Chris Crocker Intérprete *UglyDolls: Extraordinariamente feos - Coros adicionales *El Grinch (2018) - Coros adicionales *Wifi Ralph - Tema "Slaughter Race" (coros) *Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Tema "BINGO!" (coros) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Opening "Ten Confianza" *Ozzie Boo - Opening "El mundo hay que salvar" *Encantadoras - Fabian (voz cantada) *Generación Fairytale - Tema de apertura *Wabbit - Tema de apertura Dirección musical *Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal *La colina de las amapolas *Historias Horribles *Mortadelo y Filemón contra Jimmy el Locuaz *Viva el Rey Julien *VeggieTales en casa *Las aventuras del Gato con Botas *El show de Peabody y Sherman *Mazinger Z: Infinity (con Beto Castillo) *El regreso de Mary Poppins (con Gaby Cárdenas) *Megalo Box *Aladdín (2019) (con Gaby Cárdenas, Luis Gerardo Villegas y Luis Gil) Adaptación musical *Soy una Diosa. ¿Y ahora qué? *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal *La colina de las amapolas *MAD *Un show más *Teenage Fairy Tale Dropouts *Mortadelo y Filemón contra Jimmy el Locuaz *Mazinger Z: Infinity *Megalo Box Letrista *Viva el Rey Julien *VeggieTales en casa Locución comercial *Ford: Ecosport 2013 *I.E.E.M. (Instituto Electoral del Estado de México) Traducción y adaptación *90210 *Construyendo un parque *Generador Rex *Hora de aventura *MAD *Mary y la flor de la hechicera *The Seven Deadly Sins: Los prisioneros del cielo *Gamer en rehabilitación *Rules of Engagement *Un show más *Kengan Ashura *Ni No Kuni: El otro mundo *Dragon Quest: Tu historia Dirección de doblaje [[SDI Media de México|'SDI Media de México']] * The Seven Deadly Sins: Los prisioneros del cielo (debut) * Gamer en rehabilitación * Kengan Ashura * Ni No Kuni: El otro mundo * La chica que amaba a los caballos * Dragon Quest: Tu historia Otros * Modo Avión (Sysdub) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México (hasta 2016) *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios *CBAudio *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Globo *Grupo Macías *IDF *Jarpa Studio *Ki Audio *KiteTeam (hasta 2018) *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Lola MX *Made in Spanish - Antigua *MVS Televisión México *New Art Dub *Optimedia Bond México - Bond Productions & Models *Pink Noise México (desde 2019) *Producciones Bayoneta *Producciones Grande *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sysdub *SPG Studios Inc. *Taller Acústico S.C. Cuernavaca, México *Elefante Films Curiosidades *A partir del año 2018, una vez que Raúl Aldana dejó la dirección-supervisión creativa de Disney, Luis Leonardo Suárez comenzó a ser la voz sustituta de sus antiguos personajes: **Su primer reemplazo fue el de Kermit la rana bebé en la nueva serie de los Muppet Babies. **Ese mismo año también sustituyó a Aldana como Tony Rydinger, de Los Increíbles, en su secuela. **En 2019, Suárez dobló a los Marcianitos de Toy Story (Toy Story 4). **Fue la nueva voz de Timón en la versión live-action de El rey león. Aún se desconoce si sustituirá a Raúl Aldana en la serie de La guardia del león. *Ha doblado a algunos de los personajes del fallecido actor Jesús Barrero de forma esporádica, entre los cuales se encuentran: **Rex (teaser tráiler de Toy Story 4). **Flik (LEGO Los Increíbles). Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Directores de música Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de los años 2020